ototo
by koimisaki
Summary: Summery: Uchiha’s family has just adopted a boy named Uzumaki Naruto from the foster home, but what they didn’t realized was that Naruto’s not just a weird boy but he has two personalities.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Uchiha's family has just adopted a boy named Uzumaki Naruto from the foster home, but what they didn't realized was that Naruto's not just a weird boy but he has two personalities.

A/N: I know some of you right now must be really mad at me for not updating other stories but I can't help it, I'm stuck on some of them and like I said before, new ideas just flow through my brain. Oh well, let's put those ideas into good use shall we?

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto (there will be more as the story goes farther)

Warning: rated for all age for now. oocness.

Disclaimer: don't own nothin'.

Chapter 1: **Memory**

_Itachi- 19 years old_

_Sasuke- 12 years old_

Present June 21st

Mikoto looked at her son through the window from inside the house with a worried look on her face. Sasuke was standing near the river shore and was staring in to space.

"dear, I'm worried about our son. Since the day Itachi left, he's always like this… he always look so alone and empty." She turned to her husband who was sitting on a sofa, reading a newspaper.

"well… it's summer now, why don't you tell him to invite some friends over?" Fuguko set the newspaper down and took his reading glasses off.

"I told him, but he just wanted to be alone." She sighed and turned back to the large window to look at Sasuke.

"maybe we should get him a little brother, so he won't be alone anymore."

"little brother?" Mikoto turned to her husband.

"yeah, what'd you think? We have plenty of rooms, with our wealth, we can afford even 5 more kids, so one doesn't make that much of a difference."

"wait… you know what I was like when I was pregnant with our sons and how hard the labors went, I'm not doing it again."

"I didn't say that you have to be pregnant." Mikoto looked at her husband, wondering what he was talking about, and then the idea hit her and she smiled.

"that'll be perfect." She turned back to Sasuke's direction.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke was still staring into space, he didn't even notice that his parents were watching him from their house, but even if he did notice, he wouldn't care too much.

It has been almost a year now that his beloved brother moved out of the house. Since the older boy never called him or even wrote him a letter, Sasuke was lonely but of course not because no one was talking to him or wanted to be friends with him at school, it's just that he doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone except his older brother.

The memory is still fresh; it was as though it just happened yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke…" Itachi called on the raven haired boy who's half asleep on his (Itachi's) back. They were walking back to their house from the park._

"_hmm?...what is it, aniki?" Sasuke asked with a low tune, still lying lazily on his brother's back._

"_I need to tell you something." Sasuke didn't say anything but looked at his brother curiously. Itachi continued._

"_I'm moving out to college this weekend." Sasuke's eyes went as wide as eggs. He loves his brother; Itachi is the only one who always stayed by his side, always encourage him and supported him. _

"_what?" Sasuke's voice was as low as a whisper._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke but I've made my decision. I want to be with you too, but I can't stay with you forever, you have to stand up for yourself. There's time when you'll grow up and have a family that you will support and protect." Itachi told the younger boy. They've reached their house and were standing in front of it now. Itachi bent down low enough for Sasuke to get off his back. Sasuke did so but kept his eyes on his brother._

"_aniki… but I … I don't want you to go, can't you see? I need you." Sasuke broke into tears._

"_what are you crying for, Sasuke? You're not a baby anymore; you're not supposed to cry over something like this."_

"_but –sob- but…-sob-" more tears leaked out of the boy's eyes. Itachi cuddle the smaller boy in his arms and stroke the boy's hair lightly._

"_don't cry, beside, I will only be gone for 4 or 5 years, then I'll come back to see you again." _

"_promise?" _

"_promise." Sasuke stopped crying._

_**Flashback end**_

The question Sasuke's asking himself right now is whether or not he can trust on Itachi's promise. Everything seems so wrong for **him**.

The sun is setting, the sun light reflected on the water, and everything began to fade darker, bit by bit. Sasuke looked at the sky with sorrowful eyes; he then closed his eyes and walked back to his house.

**Normal POV**

The three Uchiha were silently having dinner together in their large kitchen. Fuguko and Mikoto looked at each other uneasily, then fuguko gave Mikoto the **look**.

"ne, Sasuke… your father and I were thinking about getting you a younger brother, and we wanted to ask you your opinion." Sasuke paused a bit.

"I'm fine with it." He continued eating his meal.

"then, let's go tomorrow, since it's Saturday, and your dad doesn't work tomorrow either."

"sure, do whatever you want." The two adults smile at each other and continued eating as well.

**Sasuke POV**

After finished his dinner, Sasuke went to his room, Mikoto decided that she will do the dishes today and Sasuke can go rest. The boy entered his room and closed the door back behind him gently. He went to open his window to let some fresh air in. He walked to his study/computer desk and sat on his office chair. He glanced at a photo that was next to his computer, it was a picture of him and Itachi laughing together and their faces were covered with cake. Sasuke always amused himself when he sees that picture. The picture was taken at Sasuke's 10th birthday. At that time, he used to have a lot of friends but right after when his brother left, he had stopped hanging out with them and right now he only had a few close friends.

'when will I be able to see you again, aniki?' Sasuke wondered in his mind. The cool breeze touched his pale skin, Sasuke shivered a bit but he didn't care, he was still lost in his thought.

"**you look really depressed kid."** A deep voice appeared. Sasuke snapped out of his thought and shot his head up to find where the voice came from, but couldn't see anyone else in his room except himself.

"I'm just imagining things." The raven haired boy closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

"**you're not imagining things kid."** This time, Sasuke shot up from his seat with a surprise face, he looked around his room once again.

"who is it?" Sasuke looked wildly around his room.

"**who I am? It doesn't matter, you'll meet me tomorrow eventually, Sasuke."**

"how do you know my name?"

"**maybe you haven't notice but I've watched you for half of year now."**

"what do you want?" Sasuke growled.

"**now, now, I just came here to watch you as usual but decided to say hello that's all… oh, I have to go back now, see you tomorrow."**

"wait, don't go yet." That moment Sasuke felt like he was alone **again**.

'what was that about? damn it.' Sasuke cursed in his thought.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…are you up yet?" Mikoto was yelling from the other side of the door.

"yes, I am." Sasuke was standing in front of his mirror, he was combing his hair.

"hurry up, we have a long ride."

"ok." Sasuke sighed in relief as he heard his mother's footsteps went back downstairs. When will she stop treating him like a child?

"so… I'm going to have a younger brother today." Somehow, that statement kind of made Sasuke excited a bit.

**Normal POV**

Fuguko was sipping his coffee quietly while reading a morning newspaper. And Mikoto was making a turkey sandwich. Sasuke walked down the stairs briskly, he made his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get the milk carton. He pulled the milk in a clear glass and gulped it down his throat in less than 5 seconds.

"here, Sasuke, your sandwich." Mikoto place the sandwich in a plate and set it on the dinning table.

"thanks." Sasuke went to sit next to his father and started eating his breakfast.

"good morning, son."

"g' morning." Sasuke replied shortly.

"aren't you thrill about getting a younger brother?"

"not really." Sasuke lied.

After a long ride from their house (more like estate), they've finally arrived at the foster home.

Sasuke got out of the car, his legs went all numb because of the long ride. He stood there staring at the foster kids who were running and playing together.

'they look so immature.' Sasuke thought to himself. He snapped out when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"let's go Sasuke." Mikoto smiled at him, he nodded and started walking to the gate.

**Inside the building**

**Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke why don't you go look around, maybe you can fine someone you like to be your little brother, we'll have to go talk to the foster carer, be back here after 15 minutes okay?" Mikoto told her son sweetly. Sasuke just nodded and walk off to the opposite direction.

He's been wondering around the resident for five minutes now. He saw so many kids there, most of them are younger than him, but no one interest him, not a single one of them. He walked to the backyard of the resident. It was so quiet as thought there was no one there; that's what Sasuke thought until he caught a glimpse of a figure, who was sitting on a wooden swing under a blossom Sakura tree.

'a boy?' Sasuke noticed that the boy has blond hair, his face was hidden by the shadow of the tree. He was wearing an orange shirt and a black short, the boy seem to be 2 or 3 years younger than him. Something in his head told him that he should go and take a look, at least look at his face. Sasuke walked toward the boy slowly, the other boy doesn't seem to notice because of the noise of the wind. He's now about 2-3 feet away from the boy, he seems to notice his present and shot his head up in surprise.

The first things that Sasuke spotted were the azure eyes, and then he saw tears were leaking out of them. The small streams of tears were rolling down his tanned cheeks and then Sasuke noticed that there were 3 whiskers like scars on each side of the blonde's cheeks.

"Sasukeee…" Sasuke turned around to see his parents calling him. He turned back to look for the blond but he was **gone**.

'what the? Where d' he go?' Sasuke looked around the yard but the boy was nowhere to be found.

"are you ready to go Sasuke?" Sasuke hesitated a bit.

"yes…" he sighed and walked to his parents.

_**TBC**_

So? What do you think? My friends read it and said that this is the best one I've ever written, but I still want to know what you all think. I don't really mind flaming because sometime those comments make me write better. Anyway, please review and tell me whether I should continue or just drop it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews, you encouraged me to write more, and I'm updating this as soon as I could right now.

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto (there will be more as the story goes farther)

Warning: rated for all age for now. oocness.

Disclaimer: do I really have to write this in every chapter? –sigh- I own nothing

"_Sasukeee…"__ Sasuke turned around to see his parents calling him. He turned back to look for the blond but he was __**gone**_

'_what the? Where d' he go?' Sasuke looked around the yard but the boy was nowhere to be found._

"_are you ready to go Sasuke?" Sasuke hesitated a bit._

"_yes…" he sighed and walked to his parents._

Chapter 2: **New member of the Uchiha**

Sasuke- 12 years old (1 month and 2 days until turning 13)

Present- June 21st

**In the carer's office**

**Normal POV**

"so… have you find anyone that interest you yet?" a brown haired woman asked Sasuke from across the room.

"yes…" Sasuke answered, his parents turned to look at him with curiosity.

"who is it, my dear?" the lady asked.

"he has blond hair and blue eyes." Sasuke answered briefly.

"blond hair and blue eyes…" the lady chanted the words as she flipped through the record book. She stopped in the middle of the book and stared at it for a few seconds. She then got up from her seat and walked over to where the Uchiha were sitting.

"this one?" she leaned downed a bit and showed Sasuke the picture. Sasuke was about to open his mouth and say yes.

"no."

"can you tell me some more details?"

"uhhhhhh…… oh, how about this? He's a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and three scars on each side of his cheek." She quickly flipped through the book, she's pretty sure who the raven was talking about.

"this boy?" she showed the picture to Sasuke again and nodded. Both of the parents peeked to see what the boy looks like.

"aww…he's so cute." Mikoto squealed.

"okay… this boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto…"

'na..ru..to' Sasuke thought to himself.

"…he was born in October 10th, so he's turning 11 years old in 4 months, and blood type is B. he's about 4' 7'', and weight about 80 lbs. his family's mark is spiral. He's been here since he was an infant. We don't know who his mother is, and his father was killed in a war."

"poor boy." Mikoto's eyes soften.

"Sasuke…" fuguko called the raven haired boy. Sasuke turned to meet his father in the eyes.

"yes, that's the one." Sasuke stated dryly.

"are you okay with this, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha?" the lady turned to the parents. They both look at each other for a second.

"yes." Mikoto smiled and answered. The lady smiled back and walked back to her desk. She pulled out a couple sheets of paper out of her desk's first draw.

"alright, now all you need to do is sign these contracts." She grabbed a pen and walked to the Uchiha.

"now this one… you will agree to take good care, support and love the boy. There will be no abused act toward the boy, and if there is, we will take the boy back to this residence. –Etc-…" she gave the first sheet of the papers to Fuguko.

"and this one is just a paper that will tell the others that you have adopted the boy and he is a part of your family... and both of the parents need to sign these two agreements." She handed the last sheet and the pen to Mikoto, the both parents signed them and handed back to the lady. She then went to her copy machine and copied them.

"now… you can keep the original ones and I'll keep the copied ones... just in case." She handed the papers to Fuguko.

"when can we see him?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I will get him right away, dear." She walked to her desk and picked up the office phone.

"sorry for the interruption kids… Uzumaki Naruto, please come to my office as soon as possible… and again, Naruto, please come to my office as soon as possible." The phone was actually a device to announce news. You can hear what the person on the phone says in every corner of the residence, the bedrooms, bathrooms, playrooms and more. She hung up the phone and sat back in her chair.

**5 minutes later.**

The room was covered by an awkward silent; the only sound that was heard was the sound of the clock ticking. Then the door opened slowly, a log of blond hair peeked in.

"did you want to see me aunty Izumi?"

"yes, Naruto, please come in." the blond slowly walked in to the office, didn't noticed the other three that was sitting on the other side of the room.

'that's him.' Sasuke shot his head up. Izumi got up from her chair and walked to the boy. She place her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Congratulation Naruto, you've been adopted." She grinned widely to the other boy and the blond froze.

"this is your new family." She pointed to the Uchiha. The blond was still frozen.

"this is your father, Uchiha Fuguko. This is your mother, Uchiha Mikoto, and lastly your older brother, Uchiha Sasuke." Izumi introduced them to each other, when she introduced them to Naruto, they all smiled at him except for Sasuke, and his face was totally blank.

"nice to meet you, I'm Naruto." Naruto bowed slightly. Mikoto went to him and hugged him tightly. Naruto blushed a bit.

"you don't have to be so formal with your family now, do you?" she stepped aside. Fuguko went to hugged him too, but not as tight as his wife did.

"welcome to our family, Naruto." Naruto blushed even more. Then Fuguko stepped to Mikoto's side. The only one who hasn't said welcome was Sasuke. His parents gave a glare, Sasuke sighed slightly and walked toward Naruto. He held out his right hand in front of the blond.

"welcome…" _'__**ototo**__'_ Naruto smiled warmly , he took the hand and shook it slightly.

"thanks…" everyone smiled at the two boys.

**Outside the residence.**

"bye aunty, I'll miss you." Izumi pulled Naruto for a hug.

"bye, I'll miss you too Naruto, call me if you have time ok?" tears dripped down from her eyes to his shoulder.

"don't worry, I will." Naruto pulled her out and gave her a big smile.

"and if you need anything, anything at all just call me."

"thank you… thank you for everything, aunty." This time Naruto sobbed and hugged the Izumi back. the blond let go of Izumi and walked the car and put luggage in the trunk. He took a final glance at Izumi before he got in the car.

'good bye…'

**In front of the Uchiha estate**

Naruto got out of the car and closed the door back. He turned to look at the estate.

'wooow… you have got to be kidding me… this house is huge.' he reverted his gaze from the residence and went to the car trunk to get his luggage.

"ooph…." The bag was a **bit** too heavy for blond. Naruto bent down to take the bag's handle and pulled it back up, but before he could, a pale hand grabbed it.

"let me help…" Naruto shot his head up to see Sasuke smirked at him.

"uh…thanks…aniki.." the word 'aniki' rang through the raven haired boy's head, the blond said the word in the exact way he(Sasuke) **used** **to** said to Itachi. Sasuke didn't reply and walked off with the luggage. Mikoto and Fuguko smiled when they saw Sasuke helped naruto.

"I hope they'll become closer." Mikoto said to her husband.

"me too."

**In the Uchiha estate **

"Sasuke! honey, you can put naru-chan's bag in the room next to your."

'next to mine? But that's…' sasuke wondered but just nodded and went upstairs.

**Scene changed**

Naruto was exploring the house. He walked down the hall way, then he froze.

'w-what is this?' every single door in the hall way has a fan mark on it. Naruto walked to the first door on his right hand side and narrowed his eyes to look at the mark better.

"that's mine and your okasan's room." Naruto turned to see his otosan standing behind him.

"oh, o-otosan. I-I …didn't mean to be rude… I… was just-" Naruto bowed rapidly.

"don't worry, it's your house now too." Naruto stopped and nervously smiled at fuguko.

"uhh… otosan, why does every room has the same fan mark on them?"

"it's our family mark."

"family. mark?"

"yes, like you, your family mark is spiral… never mind that, you'll get used to them eventually, so don't worry…"

"o-okay."

"come on, I'll show you your new room."

"okay…" naruto followed as the older man walked down the stairs. As most of you might already figured out, the house has its own two separate wings. There's the wing which where fuguko and Mikoto's room is and another wing is where Sasuke's and Naruto's rooms are. In able to go from wing to wing you have to walk pass the living room and the kitchen first.

Naruto saw his mother was making dinner when he walked pass the kitchen.

'woow, that smells good, I wonder what she's making?' –grrrr- naruto blushed as he heard his stomach grumbled. Fuguko turned back to see the boy clutching his stomach tightly, trying to concealed the sound of his starving stomach.

"you must be hungry, but we'll have dinner soon, I just want to show you where your room is." He smiled to the blond boy and got a small smile back in return. That moment, they saw Sasuke walked down in stairs. The raven haired boy glanced and his father then his little brother.

"you got Naruto's stuff up there?" Fuguko spoke.

"yes." Sasuke replied in a low tune, almost like a whisper.

"good… come on Naruto, let's go check your room." Fuguko spoke and walked pass Sasuke.

"thank you." Naruto bowed at Sasuke as his appreciation. The raven haired teen didn't reply, instead, he continued walking down the stairs pass the blond. Naruto cocked an eyebrow with a puzzled expression.

'what is up with him?' the blond then proceed to walk up the stairs and followed his father.

When they both got upstairs Fuguko walked to the second door on their left side.

"here we are." He then twisted the door knob and opened the wooden door. The older Uchiha motioned the blond to come in.

"okay, this will be your room from now on." Fuguko said to the blond with a small smile. Naruto looked around the room, it was huge but there's something strange here. Normally, the blond would think that the room must be empty, but this room has practically all the stuff you need; a wooden bookshelf that was full of books, a king size bed, a large window that was above the bed, a study desk, a desktop on the study desk, a big wooden closet, a big mirror that was next to the closet, a nightstand on each side of the bed, two beautiful lamps on the nightstands, and two more doors on the both side of the room.

'that door must lead to the bathroom.' Naruto turn to the door that was on his right hand side, then he turned to one that was on his left hand side.

'and what is this one for? Does this room have two bathrooms or something?' it won't surprise him if this room has two bathroom, seeing how big this house this.

"that door is connected to your brother's room." Naruto snapped back from his thought when he heard his father. He just nodded and walked to the bathroom. He twisted the doorknob and opened. His jaw almost drops to the ground, the bathroom was big too, it was like other bathroom, and the only difference was that this bathroom has a hot tub (sweeeeeeet!). He never saw a bathroom that's this big.

'I must be the luckiest boy in the foster home.' Naruto thought (tears running of happiness) to himself.

"honey, the dinner is ready." Naruto snapped back to reality when he heard his mom's voice yelling from down stair.

"ok, come on, Naruto, dinner's ready." His dad repeated and walked to leave. Naruto nodded and closed the bathroom door back, and went after his dad.

**Naruto POV**

When he got to the dinning room, Sasuke and his mother had already sat down in their spots. Fuguko moved to sat next to his wife, in front of Sasuke.

'I guess… I have to sit next to aniki.' Naruto sighed in his thought; he sure doesn't want to sit next to someone as emotionless as Sasuke, but guess it can't be help. Naruto walked slowly to the chair and sat down. He looked to Sasuke at the corner of his eyes.

"well, let's get started." Mikoto exclaimed. Naruto turned to look at the foods on the table.

'you must be kidding, right?' there's seven different dishes of different foods. They all look so good, he just wanted to dig in but he doesn't want to be rude.

"Naruto, eat up." Mikoto offered and smiled at the blond. Naruto just nodded and picked his chopsticks, and started eating slowly.

"you don't like the foods?" his father asked.

"no… no, it's not like that, I love them, you're a really good cook, okasan." The statement made Mikoto blushed a bit.

**After dinner**

Everyone had already finished their meals except for Naruto. Fuguko and Mikoto were sitting in the living room, watching TV, and Sasuke was doing the dishes. Naruto finished his last bite of food; he picked up his plate and walked to the sink where Sasuke was. Naruto placed the plate near the sink gently and asked.

"do you need some help aniki?" the other teen didn't reply, instead, he just kept doing what he was doing. naruto paused a bit then move to Sasuke's right hand side and started drying the washed dishes with a clean towel.

"Naruto… why were you crying?" the blond turned to Sasuke with a puzzled expression.

"me?... Crying?"

"yes, in the backyard." Sasuke stopped what he was doing and turned to face Naruto. Naruto looked rather confused.

"wait… what are you talking about?" Naruto wondered, a puzzle expression still on his face.

"remember when we first met? You were sitting on a swing under a Sakura tree…"

"I met you.. where?" this is started to irritate Sasuke now.

"never mind, just drop it." Sasuke turned back to continue what he was doing.

"okaaay…" Naruto replied uneasily.

'what did he meant?' Naruto then resumed his work too.

**TBC**

A/N: are you readers confused? I bet you are. Anyway… you'll get it when I write farther but for now, I'm too lazy and chapter is freaking long. Please review. One more thing, if anyone of you want to see or talk to me, I'm usually on but I can't tell you all my screenname, tell me if you want to know, I don't really like giving my name in public.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** hi, it's me…again, anyway, I'm back with another chapter, and just FYI, it's going to be kind of a boring start, but please don't stop reading until you get to the middle part of the story 'cause that's where the good part starts.

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto (there will be more as the story goes farther)

**Warning** rated for all age for now. Full of oocness. Don't like it, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I wish. (I'm going to stop writing this from the next chapter. Just to let you know.)

Chapter 3: **Getting to know each other**

Sasuke- 12 years old (1 month and 2 days until turning 13)

Naruto- 10 years old (4 months and 9 days until turning 11)

**Present- June 21****st**

**Sasuke POV**

After finished washing the dishes, Sasuke went straight up to his room. He got in to the room and locked the door. He went to his desk and stared at his picture with Itachi for a few second and picked it up.

"…" he opened one of his desk drawers and placed the picture in there and pushed it back. He went to open his large window, which was above his bed head and went to sit in his office chair, **waiting…**

**10 minutes later**

'_Where the hell is he? He said we'll meet today.' _Sasuke sighed. Fed up with waiting, he decided to get up and went to lie down on his bed, while staring at the ceiling. Sasuke thought back to the conversation he just had with Naruto.

_**Flashback begins**_

"_Naruto… why were you crying?" the blond turned to Sasuke with a puzzled expression._

"_Me?... Crying?" _

"_Yes, in the backyard." Sasuke stopped what he was doing and turned to face Naruto. Naruto looked rather confused._

"_Wait… what are you talking about?" Naruto wondered, a puzzle expression still on his face._

"_Remember when we first met? You were sitting on a swing under a Sakura tree…"_

"_I met you… Where?" This is started to irritate Sasuke now._

"_Never mind, just drop it." Sasuke turned back to continue what he was doing._

_**Flashback ends**_

'_What the hell happened? Did what I saw was just an illusion?_' the raven sighed again.

'_But it can't be, I swore that it was real.'_

"Well… better check on him now."

**Scene changed**

**Naruto POV**

After finished helping his aniki, the blond went to his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He turned to find his luggage that was beside his bed. He started digging through his stuff but then he sensed a pair of eyes was staring at him. He turned to find Sasuke was behind him.

'_What the? How did he get in? I thought I locked the door.'_

"Need some help?" Sasuke asked.

"No-no… it's fine, thanks anyway… um… aniki… how did you get it here? I-I locked the door, didn't I? " Naruto asked nervously.

"You didn't lock all of them." Sasuke turned to the other door, which leads to his room.

"Oh… sorry, I forgot about that one." Naruto smiled nervously. He turned his attention back to his luggage, ignoring Sasuke's stare (remember, Naruto is 10 years old, so he doesn't care if his older brother watching him all the time). He picked up a handful of clothes and walked to the closet. As clumsy and childish as he was, he tripped over one of the shirt's long sleeve and failed forward. Naruto let out a small whimper, but stopped midway in the air. Then he realized that there was a pair of pale, strong arms holding his waist.

"Are you okay?" the blond turned to the voice and saw it was Sasuke's.

"Yes, thanks aniki." Sasuke took the clothes from the blond. He went to the closet and started hanging all the clothes up. Naruto watched the raven haired boy nervously.

"There… all done…is that all you have?" 'And they're really old too.'

"Well…"

"Why don't you take some of my clothes for now, and when we have time, we'll go shopping."

"Really?" Naruto asked with sparkling eyes. To tell the truth, Naruto never went shopping before. He can't wait to go.

"Come on, let's go to my room and find you some clothes." Sasuke went to open the door that was connected to his room and let Naruto in. The room smells good, it smells like some really light perfume, and the room was quite similar to Naruto's. Sasuke walked to his closet and opened the wooden door.

"Come here." The raven haired boy signaled the blond to come near him. Naruto did as told and went to stand next to his aniki.

"Let's see… this one." Sasuke pulled out one of his favorite blue shirts and handed to the blond.

"Try this one on." Naruto didn't hesitate; he took of his orange shirt off and put the blue one on. Sasuke stepped back a bit and looked at the blond carefully, and then he spoke.

"Too big."

**30 minutes later.**

Sasuke couldn't find any shirt that fit the blond, since he was bigger than Naruto.

"It's okay; I'll just wear my old one until then." Naruto smiled to Sasuke, who was digging through his clothes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, no need to worry." Naruto gave him the cutest smile ever.

"uhh… why don't you take a couple and wear them for now? It's a little too big but it's better than nothing." Sasuke handed a red shirt and black jeans.

"Oh, a pajama for tonight." The raven haired boy went to pick up a pair of silky black pajama and handed the blond.

"Thanks…" Naruto took the clothes from Sasuke and raven teen nodded back. The younger boy started scanning the room while Sasuke reorganizing his closet (don't forget, they were **digging** to find some clothes for Naruto).

"Wow, that's cool." He exclaimed and went to study the big, flat screen T.V about 3 meters from the bed. He then spotted a play station 2.

"You wanna play?" Sasuke appeared behind the blond.

"Uh-huh." Naruto replied with sparkling eyes. Sasuke smiled and turned on the system and T.V on. He put **"street fighters III: 3****rd**** strike"** game in. Naruto watched intensely as the Sasuke chose his characters.

"Choose your fighters Naruto." Sasuke said to the blond. Naruto nodded but didn't what to do, he heard of the system but never play once. Sasuke took the hint, he restarted the game and chose **training**, and he then went to sit behind Naruto. He took Naruto hands to grip the controller as he look from above the blonde's head.

"Ok, this right arrow is used for moving to the right and the left one is to the left…and the X is jump… the square is punch… triangle is kick… and O is block." Sasuke demonstrated slowly for the blond.

"Now, you try it." He then let go of Naruto hands but still behind the younger boy.

"Okay." Naruto pushed the right button and the X to run and punch his stilled opponent.

"Good, now…" Sasuke leaned forward a bit to grab the game's box; he opened it and took out a small book.

"…this is the guide book. What I just told you were just some basic stuffs, this book has every move that will appear in this game… here, let me show you." Sasuke then dropped the book and took the controller from Naruto. He exited the **training **and picked **Computer Vs Player 2**. He picked Ryu as his character and pushed **start**.

"-_**3.2.1-**_** FIGHT**." Sasuke started off with a few punches and kicks, followed by some roundhouse kicks. After about 1 minute his thumb moved faster and started pressing a bunch a buttons that made Naruto went woozy a bit.

"Gotcha." Sasuke exclaimed and shot a big red and black energy ball to his opponent. (I don't think there really is a big red and black energy ball in the game, I forgot, since I haven't play for a long time now. But I just felt like putting something that's totally cool in this part)

"**K.O.**"

"See?" Sasuke looked down to the stunned blond beneath him.

"WOW THAT was awesome." Naruto exclaimed.

"Your turn."

"Mine?" Naruto looked up to the raven haired teen.

"Yep, here." Sasuke gave Naruto back the controller; Naruto took the object without further argument. Naruto chose Ken as his fighter and pushed **start**.

"-_**3.2.1-**_** FIGHT**."

"Okay, here I go." Naruto exclaimed and started pushing buttons.

**30 seconds later**

**Normal POV**

"**K.O.**" Naruto just sat there staring at the T.V screen and Sasuke was sitting there chuckled to himself. Sasuke then broke out laughing really loud.

"It's not funny, aniki." Naruto's turned red with embarrassment as he turned to yell at Sasuke who was **still** behind him.

"It is, he beat you when you haven't even had a chance to touch him yet." Naruto pouted and pushed Sasuke backward.

"aww, don't be mad 'cause you lost, Naruto."

**Knock. Knock. knock.**

"Naruto are you in there?" Mikoto yelled from outside.

"yes, okasan." Naruto shouted back, the thought of losing the game was in the back of his mind now.

"take a shower and go to sleep honey, it's almost ten now, and you too Sasuke." She told them sweetly.

"yes." They replied in unison. Sasuke got up (he was pushed by naruto) as he heard his mother walked away.

"Well, I guess, we'll stop for now." Sasuke told the blond as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess so, well, I'm going to take a shower now."

"Okay." Naruto rose up from his spot and walked to his room.

"Naruto, you know where the bathroom is, right?" Sasuke asked and the blond paused and turned to look at his brother.

"Uh-huh, otosan told me, but thanks anyway." Naruto replied with an innocent smile and the older boy nodded back.

Naruto POV

After taking a nice bath, dried himself, and put on the pajama aniki gave him, Naruto walked to his bed and plopped down into it.

'Aahh… that feels good, the mattress here is so much better than the Foster's.' Naruto sighed in relief and nuzzled his check with the soft pillow. He yawned and closed his eyes and relaxed to the mattress.

'…the foster…' the memories were flooding into his mind. Even though he hated the foster, he has a few friends over there that would always look out for him, and now, while he has his parents, brother, his own room, and every luxurious he'd ever dreamed of, there's still this little small gap that was missing for some reason.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and lifted his head to look at the alarm clock on the side stand. **10:35 PM** was displayed clearly in bright red digital number. He wanted to go say goodnight to his brother in the other room, but was too exhausted to do so.

"good night…" he yawned again and closes his eyes and let the night consumed him.

Sasuke's POV

The dark haired teen was sitting in front of his computer checking his mails. He glanced at his computer clock which read 10:40 PM.

'Naruto's probably asleep already.'

Scene change

Naruto's POV

_I opened my eyes slowly and registered the surrounding… I'm here __**again.**__ Every other night I would dream about this same place and before I could reach the __**light**__, I would wake up. _

_Tonight's dream is no different from the others. I was standing in some kind of mansion's hallway, there're doors on both sides of me. I heard faint noises, people talking, and music playing, but the only place I want to get in was the __**light**__ place in front of me. Even if I dreamed this dream a million more time, that place is still seem the only place I want to set foot through, __**it's appealing**_

_I stepped forward hesitantly. Maybe... this time I can get through. Without anymore brooding, I charged toward the __**light**__. Perhaps… just perhaps, I'll get through it. I shut my eyes tight the moment the bright light hit them…_

…_my eyes fluttered open when my feet stumbled forward, almost fall flat on my face. I…I got through, I can't believe it, I'm not in the hallway anymore. I grinned at this and scanned the place that I'm now in. it's a …library, a big one too. The floor was like a chess board; black and white. There's a big, dark brown, fancy, double wooden door behind me. That must be where I came from. In front of me rows of books were neatly placed on the shelves. To my right was a big, golden, wooden table and chairs in a big empty spot. _

_My eyes suddenly caught something red, it was a person, a woman, and she was standing staring out of the window before her. She was dress in a red ball gown, her hair was red, untied, and went down to her knee. Even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell that she was the prettiest woman I've ever seen before. _

"_umm… excuse me… miss" I said to her but she didn't even move. Maybe she didn't hear me._

"_e-excuse miss…" I raised my voice a bit but she was as still as a statue (with dress on). Then I heard the door behind me opened, I turned to see who it was…_

Naruto woke up eyes wide, panting hard and sat right up.

'_another dream… but a different one.'_ He turned to look at his alarm clock.

'_4:35 AM… too early to wake up.'_ The blond lied back on his pillow and shifted back under the blanket. He tried to go back to sleep but the dream kept him from doing so. it didn't surprise him that this would happens, it's always like that every night he has that dream. He slipped out of blanket lazily and walked to the bathroom. Once he got in there he switched the light on and flinched a bit when the light hit his eyes. He walked to the sink, turned on the cold water, and splashed it on his face. He looked at his own reflection in the clear mirror in front of him.

'_who was she?'_ he asked himself mentally. He watched as drops of water rolled down from his bangs. He sighed and reached for a clean towel and wiped his soaked face clean. He switched the light back off and walked back to his bed. Naruto slipped into his new blanket and shifted a bit, tried to find a comfortable position.

A few minute went pass and he still couldn't go back to sleep. Sighed in frustration, he sat up straight and switched on his bed headlight. He reached for his backpack and shuffled in there to find his book. He a few seconds later, he pulled a thick book out of his backpack. He examined it for a while.

The book was called _The Warrior Heir,_ on the cover was a picture of a blade, the hilt of it has swirling gold design, and a red ruby was embedded in the end of the pommel. Izumi had bought this book for him to read over the summer. He never has time to read it yet. He opened the book to the third page that read_ prologue_ on the top of the page.

The Warrior Heir 

Prologue

Old stories

Coalton county, Ohio

June, 1870

The scent of wood smoke and roses always took him back there, to the buy he was and would never be again.

The Roses came for them during his tenth summer. In those days, lee was slight of build, though his father always said his big hands and feet predicted height and broad shoulders when he was grown. He was the youngest a little spoiled, the only one of four children too display the telltale signs of a wizard's stone. His parents complained that it took him two days to do a day's worth of work. Not lay, exactly, but largely inefficient.

They had been back only a fortnight after a month on the run. It was a mistake to come back. lee knew that, afterward, but his father was a farmer, and a farmer can't afford to stay out of the fields too long during the growing season. Besides, the Rose' previous attacks had been hit-or-miss affairs. They would sweep through the village on the river, search the outlying farms, and then disappear. Sometimes for as long as a year.

The Warrior Heir/ 

'_a pretty boring start.'_ Naruto thought and shifted again under his blanket.

The Warrior Heir 

Bandits, their neighbors called them, and speculated that they'd been soldiers in recent War of Rebellion. Only seven years before, Confederate General John Morgan had led his raiders through these Ohio hills.

The Warrior Heir/ 

The book was now covering Naruto's face and all you could hear was the light snores from under the book.

**TBC**

A/N: hyaa, thanks a lot for those who stick to this chapter till the end, really, you don't know how grateful I am right now. Wow, this might be one of the longest chapters I've ever written yet. Anyway, please review and tell me what you guys think, I really need some advises.

A/N: for those who love reading modern with magic type of books, I really recommend _The Warrior Heir._ I love that book, that's why I decided to put it in this fic. I really want to put _Twilight _in but I thought that it was a bit too girly.


End file.
